


Accidents Happen

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: Plastic rattled softly against porcelain as Summer set the test down on the toilet cistern with shaking fingers. Two minutes. Two minutes that were going to feel like an eternity. Two minutes of no-man’s-land that stood between a time when pregnancy was just a vague teenage worry and a time when it would either remain that way or became a cold hard reality.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Another request fic! This one is a little... intense, shall we say, but there you go!
> 
> The Prompt: Summer finds out she’s unexpectedly pregnant with Ricks child and her reaction and emotional turmoil over it? And whether Rick finds out or not?
> 
> To anyone waiting for updates to my two ongoing multi-chapter fics, don't worry I haven't forgotten them. I'm actively working on both, and should get a chance to finished them now Christmas is over :)
> 
> Requests are open for fics on Tumblr: [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/)

Plastic rattled softly against porcelain as Summer set the test down on the toilet cistern with shaking fingers. Two minutes. Two minutes that were going to feel like an eternity. Two minutes of no-man’s-land that stood between a time when pregnancy was just a vague teenage worry and a time when it would either remain that way or became a cold hard reality.

She didn’t know if it would have been easier if her partner in this potentially life-changing tango had been another terrified youth, but as it stood, there was no doubt as to who the ‘father’ would be, she’d only ever slept with one man, and he was no blushing virgin.

It has started around six months ago after Morty had been too sick to go on one of their Grandpa’s errands, so Summer had _selflessly_ stepped in to help. All had gone swimmingly, so much so that Rick had taken her out to an alien strip club to celebrate. With the alcohol flowing, the music thumping, and overactive hormones pumping in her veins, it hadn’t taken long before the young woman was taking advantage of Rick’s lack of moral compass and increasingly inebriated state.

She’d never given much thought to the sanctity of virginity, so it hadn’t bothered her in the slightest that Rick had taken hers pressed up against the flacking wall of a bathroom stall. It had been rough and sweaty and, honestly, the most erotic moment of her so far short life. The next day, when the fog of drink had cleared, she’d felt nothing but pride in her boldness to take what she wanted. Rick, on the other hand, had been a little more reserved. He’d sat her down like a good parental figure and told her, in no uncertain terms, that it would never happen again. She chose not to remind him of that speech two weeks later when he was crawling into her bed for a little late night stress relief.

And so they’d continued like that, every few weeks, which turned into every few day, and now they slept in the same bed almost every night. Always hidden, always illicit, and defiantly never referred to outside of the bedroom, but Summer didn’t care. When Rick took her apart piece by piece then rebuilt her in the most delicious, nerve-tingling way, she couldn’t care less that they were related, or that he was fifty years her senior, or that she was forsaking normal adolescent experiences in favour of this.

In the thrilling rush of this new found relationship, it hadn’t even crossed her mind that her period was two weeks late. It wasn’t until she’d been rooting through the bathroom cupboard for her favourite, deep-nourishment face mask that she’s seen the nearly full box of tampons and realised her oversight.

A sharp, stinging panic had exploded through her body, making her breath come in short gasps and her knees to give way beneath her. What had followed was a week of dithering, hoping against hope she’d start getting cramps, and frantically googling, trying in vain to convince herself that it was all a misunderstanding. If Rick noticed she was acting differently, he said nothing, still managing to coax her to the most earth-shattering orgasms despite her worry. But inevitably, there came a time when she had to bite the bullet and find out for sure.

That was how she came to be sat on the edge of the bath, refusing to look at the little plastic stick, which sat on top the toilet, until the timer on her phone beeped. The wait was impossibly tense. She willed the numbers to tick away faster, but they seemed to be slowing down just to spite her. Tension clung to her muscles, her lungs felt like they couldn’t expand properly unless she wanted to risk shattering her ribs, and she could hear the blood pounding in her head.

Then, after what felt like far too long - but simultaneously far too short - a time her phone buzzed against the countertop. She watched it for a few seconds as it danced across the tiles, spinning itself closer to the edge, before she reached out to swiped across the screen, bringing it to a stop and plunging the bathroom into a deafening silence. Quick as a flash, she darted her arm out and snatched up the pregnancy test, holding it tightly in her hand, then before she could talk herself out of it, she looked down at the tiny window that held within it her fate.

‘Pregnant 1-2 weeks’ The fancy digital readout told her. Well, there was no arguing with that, was there? She’d debated with herself in the pharmacy as to whether she should get the cheaper version with the coloured lines, or the swanky modern one that she’s seen advertised before YouTube videos. She’d gone for the more expensive version purely because she didn’t want to have to face the disapproving looked the cashier had been giving her ever since she’d entered the 'pregnancy’ aisle. Now she wished she’d gotten one of the less definitive ones, then perhaps she could have kidded herself into thinking she was reading it wrong.

A strange sense of calm settled over her as she slipped the test into her back pocket and unlocked the bathroom door. She was pregnant. Her, Summer Smith, was pregnant with her grandfather’s child. A slightly hysterical laughed burst from her chest as she shut her bedroom door behind her, which quickly dissolved into barely stifled, gut-wrenching sobs. She slid down the door until she crumpled into a heap on the floor and felt the flimsy test snap in her pocket when she landed on it.

Her life as she knew it was over. What the fuck was she going to do?! Her head began to spin as hyperventilation got into full swing. The two options that lay before her seemed equally daunting; have the baby or have an abortion. She couldn’t see herself doing either of those things. She’d just rather none of it was happening at all.

Then another horrifying thought popped into her head, one that seemed even scarier than either of those prospects; she was going to have a tell Rick. Summer’s anxiety ramped up another couple of notches as she lay herself down on the floor, letting the rough carpet scratch against her wet cheek. There’d be no hiding it from him now, she wasn’t that good of a liar. Well… No time like the present.

Before she could think too hard about the consequences, Summer dragged herself upright, wiped away her tears and exited her room. Thankfully the house was quiet, Morty was on a rare outing with actual friends his own age, and her mother and father were pretending to enjoy a date night in some fancy restaurant. A couple of weeks ago Summer would have relished this opportunity to spend some time with Rick, being loud and dirty with no one to disturb them. But now he was the last person she wanted to see.

A light clunking sound was emanating from the garage so she followed the noise with her heart in her mouth. She cracked open the door and stepped through the gap, with the horrifying thought drifting through her mind that in a few months she may not even be able to fit through a gap that small. She pushed that intrusive and disturbing idea from her mind then took a steadying breath, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Rick was stood over his workbench tinkering with a large metal box. Every couple of seconds one of the numerous hatches on the sides would open and out would pop a slimy tentacle, only for the old man to slam in closed again, shutting the creature back inside. Summer cleared her throat nervously.

“Ahem… Erm, Grandpa Rick?”   
“Hmm?” Rick questioned not even raising his head to acknowledge her presence.   
“Can I talk to you a sec?” Summer asked, cringing at the tremor in her voice. So much for trying to sound normal.   
Clearly, Rick picked up on her unusual lack of confidence and snapped his head around to fix her with a hard, searching stare.   
“Th-that’s what we’re doing right now, isn’t it?”  
Summer snorted out a little laugh through her nose. _Oh, he won’t be making such flippant jokes in a minute_ , she thought to herself.

“I… I’m…”  
“Summer, I don’t have all day, I-I-I’m right in the middle of something. If this is your sledgehammer subtle way of coming on to me then you’ll have to wait, but I promise we can fuck later,” he dismissed, turning back to the now rattling metal box.   
“I think I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, and the wrench Rick had just picked up clattered onto the worktop.

He spun back around to face her, an incredulous look on his face.   
“You THINK you’re pregnant? Wh-wh-what the fuck does that mean? Either you’re pregnant or you’re not. Have you done a test?”  
Summer nodded glumly, well at least he hadn’t vaporized her yet, but then again, maybe that would be the preferable option.   
“A-a-and what did it say?” He demanded, his expression darkening by the second.  
“I-it said I was pregnant,” the young woman whispered, wanting so badly to look down at her feet but her gaze was held by Rick laser focus.   
“So where’s the _think_ come from Summer? Hmmm? Because it sounds to me like you’re _definitely_ fucking pregnant!” He growled, his fists clenched so hard at his sides Summer swore she could hear his joints cracking. “I thought you were on birth control,” he asked, his brow furrowed and his teeth clenched.   
“I was- I am, it- it must have failed,” she muttered, her voice hoarse.

Rick stood shock still, breathing hard, then suddenly turned and swiped the contents of his workbench onto the floor, including the creature in the box who saw it’s opportunity and poked out a couple of tentacles so it could scuttle away.

Hot, unwelcome tears welled up in Summer’s eyes and began to spill down her cheeks. She’d been so fucking happy. Content in their secret, little, perverted world, and now Rick was going to leave her out in the cold. He’d abandon her and leave her to rot in her misery, all because she messed up taking her birth control.

“Birth control, some fucking good that did us! No, no, your super-duper, hyperactive ovaries have just turned around a-a-and fucked us in the ass! No. No.” Rick rambled, his hands leaning on his desk, head hung low.   
Summer’s lip quivered. She had hoped maybe Rick would come to her rescue, tell her everything was going to be ok, but no such luck.   
“Stupid fucking idiot!” He hissed and slammed his fist on the desk, breaking the skin on his knuckles in the process.

That did it. The sob that Summer had been holding in ripped free of her chest.  
“I’m sorry ok! I didn’t mean it! Please don’t hate me!” She wailed, which caught her grandfather’s attention immediately.

He turned back around, his mouth agape and a horrified look in his eye.   
“What? Summer, no!” He shook his head frantically, striding over to her and scooping her up into his arms, pressing her head to his firm, bony chest.

“Hey, hey! Summer, sweetie, I-I-I-I meant I’M the fucking idiot, for not thinking about this sooner, for-for not giving you something that actually fucking worked, f-for not protecting you,” he said in a gruff but gentle tone. He leant back slightly and lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.   
“This is not your fault,” he said with earnest. “I should never have put you through this,” he implored.

Summer felt the tension of the past week drain from her muscles and a comforting warmth flood her heart.  
“It’s not your fault either,” she sniffed, trying to subtly wipe her nose on Rick lab coat.   
“Gross,” he grumbled, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket, but there was a kind smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.   
“I can fix this you know, if that’s what you want, a couple of pills and it’s all over,” he said with a meaningful raise of his brow.

Summer bit her lip. She felt like she’d been flooded with far too much emotion and information already today. Rick made it sound so simple, but could it really be that easy? How would that feel? Was the alternative any better, or was it far worse? She didn’t even know anymore.   
“Hey, I-I-I-I can hear you little mind going into meltdown, honey,” Rick murmured, stroking the back of his finger down her cheek to bring her back to reality. “D-don’t think about it now, ok? Let’s just go watch TV, hmm?”  
Summer smiled up at him gratefully then reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his rough lips.   
“Thank you, Grandpa,” she whispered against them.   
Rick rolled his eyes when she pulled away but smiled down at her indulgently despite himself.   
“Anytime, you clingy bitch. Anytime.”


End file.
